La déesse du malheur
by Seveya
Summary: Mais pourquoi Himawari n'est elle pas la déesse du bonheur de Watanuki ? * EN HIATUS * Fic suspendue pour cause de panne d'inspi, désolée... Tiens et puis y'a plus de spoil !
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : La déesse du malheur_

_Base : xxxholic vous savez ce génialissime manga avec son univers bien à lui sur l'occulte et tout et tout, celui qui est en crossover avec Tsubasa reservoir chronicle !_

_Auteur : Sévéya_

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tous les personnages appartiennent aux fabuleuses Clamp. Donc je ne possède rien si ce n'est l'idée de faire cette fic (--'' c'est pathétique !)_

_Rating : T parce qu'il y aura sûrement du yaoi quoique vu le personnage principal de cette fic on peut se poser des questions. J'ai vraiment hésité pour le classement parce qu'il n'y aura rien de vraiment explicite (en tout cas au début…) mais bon il ne faut choquer personne donc homophobes prenez la porte ! (Pas en pleine face même si…)_

_Genre : Heu…un peu de tout ! Mais ça devrait être de la romance et un peu de drama (non en fait pas mal de drama car c'est une death fic)._

_Pairing : ben…le rating vous a légèrement informé mais il peut y avoir des surprises._

_Résumé : Mais pourquoi Himawari n'est-elle pas la déesse du bonheur de Watanuki ? Non, franchement on s'est tous posé la question un jour ou l'autre, ne ? **ATTENTION SPOIL A PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 116 DU VOLUME 10 !!!**_

_Note 1 de l'auteur_

_Alors il s'agit de ma toute première fic toutes catégories confondues alors je m'excuse si ce n'est pas de grande qualité (et c'est peut dire)._

_Note 2 de l'auteur_

_**Important ! **Je me dois aussi de vous (re)prévenir : **SPOIL** **A PARTIR DU CHAPITRE 116 DU VOLUME 10 !!! **Que ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir s'arrêtent de lire immédiatement ! Et ceux qui vont lire (donc ceux qui n'ont pas peur de tout découvrir et ceux qui savent déjà) je vous rassure le spoil n'est pas très important. C'est la base de mon histoire mais après on s'éloigne du manga. Et je vous prie de me pardonner si vous trouvez que je m'appuie trop sur l'histoire._

_Note 3 de l'auteur_

_Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fics où le personnage d'Himawari était central donc je me suis lancée. (Même si Konugi est loin d'être un personnage que j'aime !)_

_Bon voilà, j'arrête d'épiloguer sur tout et n'importe quoi et je vous souhaite sincèrement une bonne lecture._

* * *

**La déesse du malheur**

Chapitre 1

Elle était parfaite, c'était un fait :

Konugi Himawari était belle. Elle avait de grands yeux étincelants, sa longue et soyeuse chevelure de jais joliment ondulée contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau diaphane. Elle possédait un merveilleux sourire qu'elle donnait à tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle était grande et élancée. Et ses mensurations pouvaient rivaliser avec celles des femmes les plus plantureuses. Oui, tout le monde voyait que cette jeune fille était très séduisante, attirante voire _charmante_... Dès que l'on posait les yeux sur elle on se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette lumineuse beauté.

Konugi Himawari était gentille. Elle se donnait du _mal_ pour ses camarades de classe, la preuve en est qu'elle était souvent élue déléguée, conséquence de sa popularité. Elle pensait toujours à tout le monde et n'hésitait jamais à se rendre utile dans n'importe quelle situation, pour les professeurs, les élèves ou ses amis.

Konugi Himawari était sportive. Elle faisait partie du club de volley et elle était sans conteste l'une des meilleures joueuses. Pendant les cours de sport elle brillait toujours par ses performances. De plus elle encourageait la plupart des équipes aussi bien lors des victoires que des _défaites_. Elle était une supportrice chevronnée et motivée.

Konugi Himawari était intelligente. Elle était une élève sérieuse et travaillait consciencieusement. Elle pouvait sans problème aider les autres à combler leurs lacunes. Watanuki était celui qu'elle aidait le plus car ses _mésaventures_ le conduisaient toujours à manquer les cours.

Konugi Himawari était courageuse. Il en fallait beaucoup pour l'effrayer, elle ne craignait pas le mal, les esprits, les fantômes ou les monstres. Non, il semblait qu'elle aimait le _danger_ ainsi que les risques et il s'avérait que les histoires d'épouvantes ne la faisaient que rire de cette façon si élégante.

Enfin…c'est comme cela que la voyait la majorité des personnes. La plupart ? Oui, parce qu'un certain médium nommé Watanuki Kimihiro pensait qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Pour lui, Himawari-chan, comme il aimait l'appeler, était pour reprendre ses dires :

"Ô combien parfaite ! "

Et un grand nombre seulement car un jeune homme, Doméki Shizuka, pourvu d'un pouvoir d'exorcisme, ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention si ce n'est les politesses d'usage. Mais il était extrêmement difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle vu qu'il ne montrait absolument rien, son visage restait impassible quelque soit la situation. Seul le petit médium hystérique, parvenait à étendre ses expressions. Il avait fait naître sur ce masque des marques de moquerie contenue, de colère froide, d'inquiétude cachée et de joie réprimée. Mais laissons cela de côté car ça ne nous intéresse pas aujourd'hui quoique…

Mais le monde n'est pas habité seulement par les humains, d'autres êtres y existent et ceux-là avaient un avis tout à fait différent sur la dénommée Konugi Himawari.

Par exemple la petite fée de la pluie, connue pour sa faculté à sonder l'aura des gens, avait préféré s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune fille. De plus, la sorcière des dimensions, la grande Yuko Ichihara, la puissante patronne de Watanuki avait plusieurs fois laissé entendre que Himawari n'était pas la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à son cher employé. Et depuis, ce dernier cherchait (en vain) à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les paroles mystérieuses de la magicienne et celles plus provocantes de l'âme Warashi.

" Mais attention…Elle te donnera du fil à retordre…cette fille. "

…

" Je ne pense pas que Himawari-chan soit vraiment ta déesse du bonheur. "

…

" Oui, le livre d'Himawari-chan… "

…

" Tu veux que je m'approche d'elle ? Mais t'es pas un peu malade ? "

…

" Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça, vu tes pouvoirs ! "

Et un jour, Watanuki perça ce mystère. Enfin ! Jour qui fut tragique, triste et par la même occasion mémorable.

« …Un coup du sort.

Au sein de son lycée.

Dans un couloir, une conversation.

Un jeune homme qui virevolte avec des cœurs tout autour de lui.

Pas de doute, il s'agit de Watanuki.

À ses côtés, une jeune fille ri.

Sûr, c'est Himawari.

Un contact, un vrai. Il s'excuse. Pour rien lui dit-elle.

Il est confus, nerveux, gêné et finalement il s'emmêle.

Il s'appuie pour reprendre ses esprits,

Ses gestes, ses mots et ses pensées qui se sont enfuis.

Simplement parce qu'elle lui a souri.

Lui offrant ainsi le bonheur de sa vie.

Mais…un contact, un faux.

La vitre qui fuit son tréteau.

Un drame qui devait se produire bientôt.

Un simple cri, et ses échos.

Mais cette jeune fille changée en statue de sel,

À quoi pense-t-elle ?

Il n'y a que du vide dans son dos…

Ce pauvre et malchanceux Kimihiro.

Qui ne peut éviter de tomber de si haut.

Suivi de près par son sac, son lourd fardeau.

Une espérance, une prière, une supplication.

Faites qu'il ne soit que blessé.

Et non, il est mort… »

C'est ce qu'elle a vu, entendu, ressenti et raconté.

_

* * *

_

_Fin du premier chapitre qui sert d'introduction. J'avoue qu'il est court. Bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait. Pour qu'au moins je puisse m'améliorer. Donc que ce soit pour me dire d'arrêter tout de suite, ou de continuer comme ça ou bien de me donner vos réactions et conseils faites-le ! Laissez des reviews !!! Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires._


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : toujours Sévéya_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je les empreinte juste pour le plaisir._

_Rating : T mais c'est pour plus tard_

_Note 1 de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard ! Moi qui avait prévu de poster chaque semaine TT.TT ! Mais j'ai eu pas mal (Quels tirants ces profs de terminale S) de boulot… Donc encore une fois mille pardons pour cette attente ! J'essaierai de mettre la suite plus rapidement._

_Note 2 de l'auteur : les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_RAR (c'était les premières alors je suis toute émue ! Alors merci à toutes celles qui m'ont en laissé : Martelca, juldo, littledidi11 et Ichiko !)_

_**juldo** : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Surtout pour ma première fic… ça me donne du courage pour la suite._

_**littledidi11 **: Pourquoi je dis qu'il est mort ? Ben parce que c'est vrai au début…Enfin…tu verras._

_**Ichiko** : Merci pour tes encouragements et tes précieux conseils ! Non franchement quelle review ! Et je te comprends tout à fait pour le couple Doméki/Watanuki ! Mais je ne peux rien te garantir pour eux…même si je suis accro (et c'est peut dire) au yaoi et à ce couple. Il en est de même pour la (ou les) personne(s) qui va (ou vont) mourir… Qui sait ce qui peut arriver avec un esprit comme le mien ? T'aimes pas les fics en poésie ? Je comprends…mais là ça me semblait nécessaire même si j'ai vraiment hésité. Si ça te rassure je peux te dire qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Pour les paroles en milieu de page c'était juste pour montrer que c'était des souvenirs et pas de véritables dialogues._

* * *

Chapitre 2

C'est ce qu'elle a vu, entendu, ressenti et raconté. Qui ça ? La sorcière des dimensions.

Et ça il n'en revenait pas, pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs.

Tout d'abord, elle lui avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme et assurée en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était vrai alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ? Sa chute n'avait pas été fictive ? Ce qu'il avait vécu : ce noir si obscur, la proximité de ses parents, leur peine de le voir déjà auprès d'eux, Haruka-san qui les avait appuyé lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit que ce n'était pas encore son heure… Tout était donc vrai ? Il semblerait…

Ensuite elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il s'en remette. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux elle lui avait tout débité. Alors qu'il venait de vivre l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie : _sa mort_ !

Puis Yuko lui avait dit ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Que c'était inéluctable, que tout n'était que fatalité et que c'était pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Et surtout qu'elle n'avait rien tenté, bien qu'elle ait été au courant depuis assez longtemps…

En effet la magicienne avait souvent eu la vision de son protégé tombant dans le vide. Et étrangement non…rien n'était étrange après tout… Elle avait noté que ce rêve récurrent était toujours accompagné de quelques vers. Mais des détails de sa prémonition elle ne souffla mot au médium.

Mais le pire c'est qu'elle avait laissé entendre que tout cela était de _sa _faute !

Non, pas celle du jeune homme convalescent mais de celle qu'il adulait : Himawari-chan !

« NON !

- Pourquoi nier l'évidence mon petit Watanuki ?

- C'est faux !

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Himawari-chan ne me veut aucun mal, j'en suis persuadé ! Elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne, je le sais, je le sens…

- Qui t'a dit qu'elle le faisait exprès ?

- …

- Watanuki…Himawari est loin d'être ta déesse du bonheur et…

- Je veux la voir !

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, hein ? Même si la voir conduirait sûrement à un évènement regrettable ?

- … Je veux la voir.

- Bien Kimihiro. Fais attention.

- Yuko…merci. »

Seul un regard aimant et chaleureux de la jeune femme lui répondit. Le shoji s'ouvrit pour la laisser quitter la chambre de la boutique et une jeune fille arborant une sombre chevelure coiffée de deux couettes enrubannées fit son apparition.

Dans un premier temps elle ne dit rien. Fixant le jeune homme alité devant elle. Il semblait si faible, si fragile… Ses membres étaient pratiquement totalement recouverts de nombreux bandages. Il en était de même pour sa tête, son regard était à moitié caché par diverses compresses.

Elle pouvait à peine deviner les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face, seul l'œil qu'il partageait avec Doméki restait visible. Celui dont il avait du se contenter après la perte définitive de l'autre…

Et tout cela à cause d'elle. C'en était trop ! Elle n'en pouvait plus !

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

« Himawari-chan ! Ne pleure pas ! Je t'en prie.

- Mais…

- Je vais bien.

- Watanuki-kun… »

Il y avait tellement de détresse dans le regard qu'elle lui adressa. Et il en saisit l'origine.

« Tous ces malheurs… c'est vraiment de ta faute Himawari-chan ?

- Oui ! Enfin, tu as compris Watanuki-kun ! Je suis contente. » Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux malgré ses larmes qui continuaient à affluer.

Le médium resta interdit. Ce qui ne troubla pas le moins du monde (du point de vue ce cher Watanuki) la jeune demoiselle qui lança d'une voix à nouveau joyeuse.

« Ça a toujours été comme cela. Partout où je vais, j'apporte le malheur… » Elle se tourna alors vers le médium. Et devant son silence reprit :

« J'avais un ami étant petite fille, nous étions proches, très proches, sûrement trop… Un jour j'ai joué dans son jardin et le lendemain un incendie a ravagé la maison. L'enquête qui suivit pour découvrir l'origine de ce brasier meurtrier a conclu que le feu était partit du jardin, à l'endroit même où je me tenais la veille du drame. Ce fait est longtemps resté inexpliqué, jusqu'au jour où un exorciste révéla à ma famille que j'étais maudite.

- Himawari-chan… » Souffla Watanuki d'une vois atone

« Et toi Watanuki je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis…

- Mais…

- Non ! Laisses-moi finir ! S'il te plait… » L'interrompit la jeune fille de sa voix douce.

« Je te mets en danger par ma présence et ça c'est inacceptable ! Cette fois-ci on a évité le pire…mais je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait produit si Doméki-kun n'avait pas réagit aussi vite en t'amenant à Yuko ou si elle n'avait pas pu te sauver ! Heureusement, le prix à payer n'était pas très élevé… C'est qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, ta maîtresse… Et elle n'est pas la seule. _Moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi, mais moi c'est parce que je t'aime._

- Ah ? »

La jeune fille perdit son visage rayonnant.

« Yuko a agit dans les plus brefs délais sans même discuter le prix _de toute façon je lui aurai donner n'importe quoi pour te sauver. _Doméki-kun semblait lui aussi très inquiet pour toi _autant que moi d'ailleurs…_

- Il s'inquiétait juste pour son bentô oui ! » S'emporta (faussement) le médium.

« Watanuki-kun ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et tous les deux aperçurent à travers le papier de la paroi une ombre imposante s'éloigner en silence.

Konugi pris un air oppressé et dit :

« Watanuki-kun, je ne peux rester à tes côtés, ce n'est pas bon pour toi… Je mets ton existence en danger et encore une fois, à la minute même où je te parle, je t'ai encore créé des ennuis… Alors, au revoir Watanuki-kun. _Ou plutôt adieu mon amour…_ »

«_ Au revoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle ne veut tout de même pas s'éloigner de moi à tout jamais ? Et c'était quoi cette nouvelle histoire "d'ennuis" ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave à ce que je sache. _»

Aux prises avec ses pensées Watanuki vit toutefois la jeune fille ouvrir le shoji et dit sans s'en rendre compte :

« Himawari-chan, tu ne m'apportes pas que des malheurs et des soucis… Ton sourire est ma joie de vivre.

- Donc je continuerai à sourire pour toi… » Dit elle en lui adressant le plus beau.

« _A défaut de pouvoir te rendre heureux par ma présence ou mon amour je te sourirai. C'est la seule chose que je puisse encore faire maintenant que je ne t'approcherai plus… __»_

Elle se sauva alors sans plus attendre. Laissant Watanuki se reposer. À son réveil se dernier aperçu une fois n'est pas coutume Yuko à son chevet.

«_ Elle prend vraiment soin de moi. _»

La sorcière avait un regard qui en disait long mais elle ne se décidait visiblement pas à prendre la parole. C'est ainsi que Watanuki se senti obliger de dire :

« Tu avais raison pour Himawari-chan.

- …

- Ne pourrais-tu pas…

- Le prix est bien trop grand, il faudrait donner une vie ou sacrifier tout le bonheur d'une personne pour lever la malédiction. »

Un silence intimidant s'installa, avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne :

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui mes blessures ne sont pas très douloureuses.

- Toutes tes blessures, tu en es sûr ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- A propos d'Himawari-chan et de Doméki ?

- Ah… Himawari-chan… J'ai décidé de ne pas m'éloigner d'elle-même si elle ne veut apparemment plus me causer de souci.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Kimihiro… cependant tu oublies quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Que fais-tu de Doméki ? Il t'a quand même sauvé. Encore…

- Quoi Doméki ? Je lui ferai encore ses bentôs pendant un moment pour le dédommager comme d'habitude.

- S'il accepte de les manger…

- Il n'y a pas plus gourmand que lui. Pourquoi refuser un de mes plats ?

- Parce qu'il est vexé ou pire encore.

- Vexé ? Pourquoi et par qui ?

- Mais par toi voyons mon petit Watanuki ! À cause de paroles blessantes et très peu appropriées à ce moment.

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal et surtout quand !?!

- Tout à l'heure avec Himawari n'avez-vous pas vu une ombre partir ?

- Oui c'était sûrement toi ou peut être Maru et Moro ou bien Mokona qui me faisaient une blague… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Watanuki, c'était Doméki qui attendait de pouvoir te voir. Mais lorsqu'il a entendu ce que tu disais de lui il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Voila tout. »

Watanuki réalisant :

« Il n'a tout de même pas cru que j'étais sérieux ! »

Seul le visage à l'expression grave de Yuko lui répondit. Elle sortit, le laissant seul. Le médium resta horrifié étonnamment le fait qu'il avait pu vexé Doméki le touchait beaucoup plus que le triste sort de son ô combien adorée Himawari-chan… Mais à bout de forces il décida d'analyser ses émotions un peu plus tard.

Au même moment dans un temple quasiment vide, un jeune homme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

« _Que lui avait-il pris à ce foutu médium de lancer ça à ce moment bien précis ?!? Ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit mort d'inquiétude à son sujet ? Que la première personne qu'il avait appelée soit l'individu responsable de son état et pas lui : son sauveur. Son sauveur ? Non là il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité. Il était vrai qu'il avait contribué à la survie du jeune homme mais il n'était pas le seul. Konugi aussi avait participé. Jaloux, il était jaloux. Et à en perdre l'appétit et le sommeil. Il ne s'en aurait jamais cru capable : se mettre dans des états pareils simplement à cause des paroles probablement exagérées d'un petit médium insignifiant ! Mais le problème c'est qu'il l'aimait ce petit médium insignifiant et que le caractère incertain du mot "probablement" le soumettait à la pire des souffrances._ »

Il tourna et retourna ses sombres pensées dans son esprit puis se dit que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur et s'endormi finalement tard dans la nuit, ses rêves étant habités par un jeune homme hystérique tout à fait attendrissant selon lui, menacé par… Par une effroyable et pourtant sublime et souriante brune : Konugi !

* * *

A suivre !

_Laissez des tonnes de reviews ! S'il vous plait ! Plus j'en aurai plus je serai motivé, plus la suite arrivera vite et meilleure elle sera alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… (Non, non ce n'est pas du chantage !)_


End file.
